I Am Your Friend
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Whenever Nana treated him kindly or was with him, Lucas felt... weird. Did he like her? Did she like him? What was going on with his mind? He don't know the answer himself. He couldn't like her that much... could he? A Luna Fic. For more details about 'Luna', read the beginning notes.


**Luna is just Lucas and Nana. I made it up; Lu from Lucas and Na from Na.**

**I just thought that there should be more LuNa fics. Besides, when I searched it up, I only found a result of two. (GASP!)**

* * *

"Popo, wake up!" Nana yelled for the fifth time. Her brother still wouldn't wake up.

"_... zzz... Can I have an ice cream, Mom... zzz..._"

She groaned. Of all the people, _why_, just _why_ did her brother have to be this... this... this lazy idiot? "Popo! If you don't wake up now, then I'll-" before she could finish screaming her head off, Popo suddenly grabbed her into a deep hug. "... P-Popo? Let... let go of me!" the pink Ice Climber demanded, trying to push her away from Popo. Or push him away from her. Either ways, it's the same.

"_... baby bear feels so... warm..._" her brother mumbled dreamily.

"Wake up! Some one, help! Murder! A murder is taking place!" Nana screamed, desperately trying to get out of his hug.

His eyes slowly opened at the noise... and was met with Nana's eyes. "Wha? ... WAAAAAA!" he hollered, pushing her away and off the bed.

_CLONK_

"Ow! That... that hurts!"

The blue-clothed child smiled sheepishly. "Sorry... you surprised me. What are you doing, hugging me while I sleep?" he asked.

"Wha- YOU'RE the one who grabbed me and hugged me as if I was a baby bear!" she retorted. "... You even said that this 'baby bear'' was warm." his sister added, blushing slightly.

"Whatever, sis. I'm going to eat something." Popo informed with a blank expression. He left the room, leaving Nana shocked at his... idiocy.

She really wished she had a new brother.

Walking out, she bumped into someone. Someone with blonde hair, shy personality and a bad past.

She bumped into Lucas.

"A-AahI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!Ididn'tmeanttodoit!IfyouforgiveI'lldoyourchoresforthreeweeks!" the boy screamed in fear as he blocked his face with his arms, looking away.

"L-Lucas?"

He looked up and saw Nana, laying down on the ground but sitting right up, staring at him. "N-Nana! I'm, I'm sorry for crashing into you-"

"It's okay, Lucas. Calm down." the girl interrupted him. "I forgive you."

He stared into her eyes. "... Y-You do?"

"Of course! We're friends, aren't we?"

He nodded.

"Here, can you get up?" Nana asked, having gotten up herself. She extended her arm and reached to Lucas, who hesitantly grabbed her hand. They were soft... and warm. For some reason, the girl's cheek turned a bit red but hardly noticeable. Pulling him up, she smiled. "Come on, let's go to the Smasheteria. We can sit together, if you want!"

"M-M'kay..." Lucas replied. After she turned her back and walked along, her hand still connected with his hand, he blushed. _Why... Why did she help me? I'm just the cowardly Lucas who can't do anything..._ "Uh, Nana?"

"Hmm?"

"You're... you're still holding my... hand..." he said.

Realizing this, she pulled away slowly. "... Sorry."

-:-:-:-

At the sight of Lucas with Nana, many of the Smashers stared at them with faces that said '_Aww, they look so cute together!_' and '_They must like each other... cute!_'

"Hey, look. It's that wimpy crybaby, Wookas!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Oooh! I'm so scared! I'm going to cwap my pwants!" Wolf joined in.

The two laughed as Lucas stared in anger, yet at the same time felt like crying. But something was holding the tears back. It was holding the tears from spilling out of his eyes very bravely, not stopping it's block.

Ganondorf then walked onto the scene. "Aww, wook! He bwought his wittle girlfwend!" he mimicked the voice of a baby. A very ugly baby, but it ended up quite hilarious.

"Be quiet, you." the pink Ice Climber responded.

"... What did you just say?" Ganondorf asked.

"I told you to be quiet."

"Relax, Ganon. I'm sure she's pretending to be brave; if I roar at her, she'd probably go away, screaming like a little girl... Oh wait, she _is_ a little girl." Bowser exclaimed.

"What? Are you jealous that Lucas is friends with _a little girl?_ You want a little girl as a friend too?"

"N-Nana..." Lucas whimpered, getting freaked out. He still wouldn't cry, though.

"Heh, that's a nasty mouth you have. Mind if I take it? For collection?" Bowser asked.

"I'd like to see you try, you turtle freak." Nana responded, smirking. The Koopa King was shocked. When did she start acting like this? "Oh wait, you're not a turtle freak. You're just a king who gets defeated because he build a button that destroys his castle... for his enemy to jump on and press!"

That was it. The monster raised his claw and lunged it forward, aimed directly at her. Everyone in the Smasheteria gasped and looked at the scene. "YOU LITTLE BRAT-"

_SMACK_

That noise seemed to fill the entire cafeteria. Bowser... had just been slapped with a stick.

Everyone gasped again. Nana looked at her savior, and was shocked. Even Ganondorf and Wolf seemed petrified.

"L-Lucas?" Popo asked from his table loudly.

"_Stay away from Nana!_"

Bowser stared for a long time... and laughed.

"W-What's so funny?!" Lucas asked, still angry for some reason. He was supposed to be cowardly! _Why... How...? How did I save Nana? Why didn't I run away?_

"Okay, I get it. You're just a guy in a costume that looks like Lucas." Bowser began. "You're trying to make everyone think that you're Lucas, probably 'cause that loser is missing. Right?" he asked. The boy remained silent. "I mean, there's no way the real pussy Lucas could actually slap me. He's just a coward who can't even ask for sugar or salt properly!"

"_Bowser, I'm sure it's the real thing._" Mewtwo informed.

"Pfft, I don't believe it. Lucario." he replied, snapping his fingers towards Lucario.

"_... Yup, that's definitely Lucas._"

"Oh yeah?" Bowser asked. "If he was the real pussy-boy, then can he block this?" and then Bowser tried to slap Lucas.

"_Stay away from me!_" the boy screamed, grabbing out his stick and smacking the king's hands away.

And... it hurts. His hands were filled with pain that Bowser had never before felt... pain that was filled with anger.

"... You... no one slaps me and escapes alive!" he roared.

"Actually, I slapped you a lot of times you tried to kiss me when you kidnapped me, but I'm still alive." Peach commented, but she was ignored by everyone else.

Trying to do a ground-pound, Bowser jumped up high and crashed right down onto the area where Lucas was, had Nana not jumped in and grabbed him away out of the targeted area.

"Th-Thanks, Nana!" he thanked, and then tried to fight off Bowser.

"Take this!" the girl shouted, producing ice blocks and knocking it towards the king.

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" he shouted back, breathing fire at the ice blocks. He increased his strength used to blow the fire, with it managing to reach Nana.

"_Gah!_" she shouted in pain, moaning as the fire began burning her.

"Nana!" Lucas yelled. He grabbed a drink of plain water from Meta Knight's tart (he had been watching the fight and was the closets to Lucas currently) and emptied its liquid onto her, drying the fire off. He was going to turn to Bowser and confront him, but before that a shadow leaped over him.

"HAAAAH!"

A large sound of wood hitting an organism occurred. Bowser collapsed, unconscious, onto the floor in front of Lucas.

Popo had knocked him out.

"And don't you ever mess with my sister or my friends again!" he yelled.

"P-Popo... what about Nana?"

The two widened their eyes as they went to check on Nana.

"I'm fine, really... T'was burned just a little, before Lucas put the fire out." she said, looking to Lucas. He blushed at the sight of her face. "Thanks, Lucas."

"F-For what?"

She stared into his eyes. "For protecting me!"

"... Y-You're welcomed..." the blonde replied shyly, looking away.

The others cheered for the defeat of Bowser for a while, besides the evil Smashers, who scowled in disgust at Lucas and Nana and walked away, having lost their appetite.

-:-:-:-

"There you go. All fixed up." Doctor Mario exclaimed, finished sticking the bandages to Nana's burned spot. "You can go now."

"Come on, Lucas." the girl said, pulling him with her out of the room.

They walked on silently.

"... Hey Lucas?" Nana asked. He looked at her. "... That was very brave of you, standing up to Bowser, of all people." she began. "I... I thought you looked cool, and a bit cute, too. I know I've already said this a lot, but... thank you."

The blonde smiled a bit. "Th-Thanks, Nana-"

The pink Ice Climber placed both her hands on his cheeks before he could finish, and brought her face to his cupped face...

... their lips met.

The sensation of her mouth on his... it felt warm, and lovely. Never in his life had he felt something this wonderful before. He couldn't take his time to return the kiss, as he was too shocked.

Releasing, she turned slightly red and smiled at the petrified boy.

"Hehe, I'm glad I'm your friend, Lucas!" she exclaimed. Then she walked away to find her brother.

Lucas stood completely still. And thought about what she had said.

_'I'm glad I'm your friend, Lucas!'_

... Yes, she was his friend. But he... he now treasured her deeply. The blonde had finally come to realize that... that he liked her. More than as a friend. Her cute face, those adorable eyes, lovely voice...

They were fabulous.

He slowly reached his fingers onto his lips, touching them softly.

And smiled.

"... Thank you, Nana."

* * *

**Well, I tried my best in this Luna pairing. I hope it wasn't too bad! Please read and review!**

**_Onegai dakara~_  
**


End file.
